narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryūnaihatsu
| image = | kanji =竜内発 | romaji =Ryūnaihatsu | literal english = Dragon Burst | other = | rank = | hand seals = | incantation = | range =All Ranges | type = Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary | classification = Onmyōjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu | chakra nature = Yin-Yang Release | parent =Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Flight Technique, Creation of All Things, | derived = | user = Ryūken Senju }} Ryūnaihatsu (竜内発, Ryūnaihatsu) is the signature technique of Ryūken Senju, which he created using his Yin-Yang Release chakra nature. It is based on the principals of the used by , using the same mechanics. This technique is quite simple and yet amazingly difficult. Background After loosing to Takumi Uchiha, Ryūken deeply studied the ways of the . He began to develop this technique shortly after joining Sorane, however, the technique wouldn't form because of the immense amount of chakra required to stabilize and control it. In spite of the fact Sorane members had no idea of this ability, they suspected him of creating something greater than just ninjutsu. With the aid of his partner and further studying the ways of chakra manipulation he finally created the technique. Usage Using and together, he would shape his imagination into a form of a mighty "Dragon". As stated by Ryūken, he could only perfect it by increasing the potency of his chakra and desire for strength. His dragon formation, went through different stages before becoming a complete techniuqe. At first, he could only capable of creating certain parts of it, but after gaining enough experience he was able to create a giant-sized, flying dragon that can carry multiple people. The first form, it took was that of a dragon's tail. Because of it's whip-like structure he mainly uses it for ensnaring his target within its grasp. Ryūken can essentially control the size that he wants the tail to be, but the larger he makes it the less he uses it for precision grabbing and starts to just use it to slam into the enemy. It can also be employed to raise a dust as a diversion. The next time when he activated it, it took the form of a "Dragon's Wings", Originally he could only create one wing and the only real function it had was to flap and cause huge gales of wind to blow the enemy away. By creating two wings he can have the access to the Flight Technique which allows him not only to levitate but also to master the arts of Hyper-speed combat. In later stages, he would manifest a talon, a fang and soon was able to form a gigantic, rather masodanic dragon capable of easily dwarfing a "final Susanoo". The Dragon is also capable to launching devastating flames with tremendous force which is capable of breaking through the defenses of a Susanoo. The Dragon is considerably strong, as seen it was easily able to overwhelm Kurama and without breaking a sweat. The dragon can easily destroy techniques such as with a single smash of it's tail. As stated by Ryu Namikaze, who is a sensor. The Dragon's chakra closely resembles that of Preta Path's and hence the dragon is also capable to absorbing chakra and nullifying ninjutsu. In some cases, the Dragon has been compared with the sand which protected the in that it responds automatically, completely separate from Ryūken's will. Once activated, the technique will seek out any threat, living, or in the form of techniques, and devour it; leaving nothing in its wake. Appearances 492px-Full_Dragon.jpg|Complete Dragon 298px-Two_Dragon_Wings.png|Manifesting two wings 451px-Dragon Wing Gale.png|Producing a gale with one wing. 563px-Dragon_Tail.png|The tail 462px-Dragon_Tail_Big.png|Manifested for the first time. 409px-One_Dragon_Wing.png|Wing Formation Category:Jutsu Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:OmegaDragon